


Loss and Comfort

by Japanfangirl19



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, hints of sefikura, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Sephiroth lost his two friends, but gained comfort from someone he never knew.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 50





	Loss and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Crisis Core day! Decided to post a short CC! Sefikura one-shot. Wrote this ages ago but never got around to post it lol
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Sephiroth was in the library when he heard the news. He was trying to find data and records to help Angeal and Genesis. That’s why he cut off from everyone for a few months. He can’t waste any time, he had to help his friends. His only friends.

“Sir?”

He looked up from the book he was reading standing by the table. The table was stacked with books and papers. He looks to the man who interrupted him. A 2nd class SOLDIER, what did he want?

“What is it? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

The man twitched nervously, “I understand but, this news is important”

“And what sort of news do you have for me?”

The man was silent for a moment. As if he was trying to figure out how to tell him. Sephiroth was growing impatient, “Just tell me”

“Yes sir. Um, Angeal and Genesis, they were reported dead on the Modeoheim mission Zack was in charge of.

Sephiroth dropped his book in shook. ‘They’re...no...’

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes, I was told to tell you personally since they were your...”

The man trailed off seeing Sephiroth’s distraught figure. 

“I’ll, leave you now sir. I’m sorry for your loss”

He bows then leaves the library.

Sephiroth closes his fists. Their shaking in frustration, ‘They’re dead?’

He couldn’t believe it. All this time, all this research, was for nothing. They’re gone. He needs to take out his frustration and anguish. He would like to throw the books, but he’s sure that wouldn’t be a good idea. 

Then...the training rooms. Where he and his friends would fight to their fullest, not caring if they destroyed them.

So he takes a deep breath, and goes to the training rooms. Preferably the one on the end of the floor. He ignores the people on his way and they didn’t dare to approach him either. Once inside, he turns the VR simulation on, and kills so many monsters. He didn’t care, he needed to vent out his frustration. Just why, why?!

They were his first friends, his only friends. And he lost them. Even though they abandoned him, he understood why, but he still wanted to help. But now, he can’t do anything. They’re gone, they’re...!

He doesn’t know how long he has been swinging and slashing at fake enemies. But he felt a hand on his right hand. He bristled in shook, and looked down to who dare would touch him. It was a young man, a cadet. He had the blond spiked hair. It was more spiked than Zack’s hair. He was about to brush him off and demand why he was bothering him, when he saw his eyes. 

Those eyes were deep blue, they looked at him with understanding and sadness. 

“They were your friends, right?”

He lowered his sword, why was he here?

“Sometimes, it’s best to have someone with you at these times, to hold or to cry on”

What was this boy saying? Why was he being so kind to him? The most feared man in Shinra army. Why isn’t he scared?

The blond gently holds his hand, then he steps closer to touch his other hand. The one holding Masamune. 

“It’s okay, I’m here”

He said it so softly and gently. No one ever treated him this way. So, why this boy?

“Why...”

“Because, you need it don’t you? Even a war hero needs comfort every now and then”

Sephiroth’s eyes start to tear up. This boy, was being so kind to him. They don’t know each other, but he’s...

Sephiroth felt overwhelmed by this. He’s just tired, so tired. And this boy is offering comfort.

His body starts to shake, he drops his sword and falls to his knees. The boy follows him onto the ground. He starts sobbing in the boy’s shoulder, while the boy holds his head and starts brushing his hair to comfort him. 

Then he started humming, a song he never heard of. It was...nice. 

He didn’t know how long he was there, crying into the boy’s shoulder. But once he stopped he starts to pull back and the boy lets him.

Sephiroth looks at him and then looks down and sighs, “Thank you” 

The boy nodded and smiled, “No problem. Will you be alright?”

Sephiroth nodded and stood up, and the boy follows. Sephiroth turns to leave and before he goes through the door, he asks, “What is your name?”

“Cloud, Cloud Strife”

“Cloud...”

He turns to look at him and smiled a little, “Thank you again, Cloud”

Cloud’s eyes widened a bit at his smile and then nodded enthusiastically, “Of course! It’s the least I could do. I’m glad you’re feeling better”

Sephiroth nodded and then left the damaged training room and the boy, Cloud.

He wonders if he’ll see him again.


End file.
